Basics and then Some
by linetteflys
Summary: He was Sleeping Cutie; she was Princess Charming. The story plays out differently, but baby, we’ve got the basics down. —ShikamaruIno.


**Basics and then Some**_  
_Anette Lyy  
**  
**Standard disclaimer applies.  
**notes:** 122809. PROMPT! for Frannehh—no. 7, _hibernation_. I hope you like it :)

* * *

_He was like a freak'in bear_, Ino mused distastefully as her twinkling baby blues settled on the respectable boy. His pineapple-shaped head was cradled in his arms, his eyes shut out humanity and slept the day away.

His name, she remembered clearly, was Nara Shikamaru; he was the son of one of Daddy's old school buddies. Or the like. She didn't particularly care for guys like Nara. Simply put, she didn't care for guys that didn't care for her.

It was a waste of time, and Yamanaka Ino knew time was everything—preached by Daddy.

The blonde bombshell may come off as stuck-up, but lets let the female population of Konoha Academy face it and weep.

Ino was taller than average, with slender and seductive legs. She possessed an enviable face, equipped with sun-kissed hair and eyes as vast as the skies. Her bust—a ladylike way to say 'boobs'—wasn't deflated, but it didn't look like it was on the verge to burst out of the collar of her uniform; she reasoned it a perfect and healthy size, saved of any plastic surgery.

Yamanaka Ino was the cream of the crop, her sense of fashion rivaled clothes designers and she knew she worked the heels. _Always_. Four-inches, six-inches, even as preposterous as eight—Daddy feared for her life—Ino walked (and talked) like a model off of _Teen Vogue_. She was even in honor classes. _In his honor classes_.

The most sought after girl in school, Ino reasoned she had the right to boast a bit, and it wasn't even boasting really. Ino simply beamed rays of confidence involuntarily, effortlessly. The guys sure didn't mind her semi-snob and sassy attitude; the girls may envy her, but they always flocked to her for advice on love, life, and emotional issues; and the teachers adored her. (She organized and spoke at every student function.)

Ino felt loved—or at the every least, liked—by everyone, a satisfying feeling that upgraded her ego, and she tossed her compact mirror. (No need to check her already perfect self.)

_Everyone_, except for the boy that never looked her way; yes, the one that lived in Dream Land.

To say this fact didn't bother her was a claim drenched in denial; Ino always paid attention to Shikamaru. It was involuntary and a bit complicated but, she liked him because he _didn't_ like her. He _didn't_ need her. And it was attractive; his nonchalance to society drew her in.

Shikamaru shuffled in his seat and lifted his head. He abruptly glanced in Ino's direction, and immediately latched onto her momentarily shocked blue eyes. Then he smirked breezily and rested his head down once more.

He knew she was interested. But hell if he was going to give her what she wanted.

* * *

It was wrong, and pretty creepy in a way—like the stalker-ish and molester creepy—but it was meant to happen. Or well, that's what Ino recited in her head.

This was her chance. This was her time. And loyal to the wise words of her motto, _time was everything_.

Shikamaru was sprawled lazily before her on the crisp, freshly-mowed grass of the school's park, situated beside the currently vacant tennis courts.

His eyes were closed and his hands stretched behind him to create a sort of pillow beneath his pineapple-styled hair. She noted his relaxed breathing, constant and rhythmic, and calming; Shikamaru had escaped to the park to sleep, instead of eating lunch with everyone else.

Typical.

At first, Ino was uncertain of what she was doing there—she was intent to use the coke machine near the courts, for it was the only one with Sparkling Water; and in the midst of her venture, she spotted a familiar leg—simply looming over him and gazing (cough**ogling**cough) at his face. Which, with the shade of trees and a new expression that didn't ooze boredom, was extremely attractive and cute. Even his lips were more appealing and kissable than most days. (Not that Ino opted to stare at his lips during the first five minutes of Chemistry—preferably between warm-ups and Orochimaru's lectures—or anything slightly suspicious like that.)

Therefore, _Ino went for it_.

She bent down quietly, hardly needed for Shikamaru was a renowned heavy sleeper, and only noisy, girl-ish screams were able to arouse him.

Her head hovered a few inches above his motionless face, silky strands of blonde fell softly, before they were all gathered to create a curtain that separated his and her faces from the rest of the universe.

The breeze blew encouragingly and Ino closed the distance between their lips.

It was a crashing feeling, but truthfully, _that was it_.

His lips were rough and cool; Ino had hoped for more of a reaction. Maybe the whole fireworks and explosion, possibly the increase of heart rate, the lust and attraction, but sadly, it was like kissing cardboard. Awkward and it left a bad taste on her lips.

Disappointed (like, really, _really_ disappointed) by the outcome of the predicament, Ino slowly drew back her untainted lips and rose to a sitting position on her knees.

_Well that obviously sucked_.

But it didn't nearly suck as bad as the way the placid hazel eyes studied her. _His eyes_.

They were open and amused. A bit quizzical over what had happened, his brow was arched for an explanation, but other than that, he was clearly entertained by all this.

Shikamaru knew by the slight flush on her gorgeous face that she prayed for him to go back to his hibernation. Forever. But—not that he was sadistic or the equivalent—the boy refused to let his kisses go unquestioned.

"What was _that_?" he inquired smugly, smoothly, as he patiently studied how her cheeked burned and her eyes darted for an escape._Any sort of dignified and/or undignified escape_.

Ino stared at him. Through the reflection of his hazel eyes as they looked expectantly at her, she cursed at how pathetic (and pointless) it is to like a guy that didn't even like you. _Didn't even care to look at you_. Ino knew—and swore to live by it—that the one who falls in love, or falls in like, _first_, is the loser. The L. O. S. E. R. Period.

And Yamanaka Ino, even in the presence of the lazy-assed genius, Nara Shikamaru (and his sexy stare), will not _lose_.

She's a winner, and simply because she lowered herself to kiss a guy—sleeping, but there wasn't any intent of molestation—doesn't mean she likes him. And she is _not_ in denial. (She hopes.)

_Win, win, win_.

With that chant repeated continuously by her lovely voice, the red on her defined cheeks receded to its usual toned color, and she rose. Once more, she loomed over his laid frame.

"Well?" the boy urged, wondering her next move. It was guaranteed to be some sort of excuse, followed by a spin on her heels and she'll strut away. (A plausible guess.)

Yamanaka Ino cleared her throat and stood taller with her head raised to the sky. Confidence radiated off her body, not that it fazed Shikamaru any, and she latched baby blues onto curious hazel eyes.

"I think I just saved your life, _pal_. I thought you were dead, and so generously offered my oxygen."

And that, was that.

(She did spin as was expected, and strutted away.)

(Therefore, it proved that Yamanaka Ino may not know it, but Shikamaru does look at her.)

(And yes, he thinks he may need more oxygen.)

* * *

I've never tried ShikaIno before, but I think I like it :) When I wrote for them, I realized how much they suited each other, personality-wise. Outspoken girl meets indifferent guy.  
Reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism is always welcomed :)  
Thank you.


End file.
